Slytherin Takeover
by smutgasm
Summary: What happens when Hermione stumbles across something she's always wanted to see...the Slytherin Sex God in action. PWP. Threesome.


**Slytherin Takeover**

Hermione yawned as she dragged her feet down what felt like the millionth hallway that she has patrolled over the evening. She was bored and frustrated; she had left the Gryffindor common room to the sight of Ron and his new girlfriend, Lav Lav, snogging on one small chair.

"How he kisses that frog-faced bitch, I'll never know…" Hermione muttered to herself as she turned down yet another corridor. She stopped suddenly as a low groan sounded from her left. A portrait of two centaurs hung innocently but when she moved it aside she found a small door. Looking around for anyone else she quietly eased the heavy wooden door open. She had to stifle a gasp at what she found inside. It was common knowledge that Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin Sex God but she had never seen him in action…until now.

"Oh my God Draco!" the husky moan of Daphne Greengrass sounded throughout the room as the blonde boy's long fingers slid in and out of her core. Hermione felt a gush of wetness pool in her underwear and she slid the door closed behind her, her curiosity beating out her need to expose the couple. The side of the large king sized bed faced the door and she had a perfect view of the two blondes on the bed. Daphne's back was arched and her legs spread as she gripped the sheets on either side of her. Her head thrashed back and forth as Draco slid a third digit into her passage, fingering her harder and faster, his eyes firmly locked on her blissful face.

"Oh I'm cumming, I'm CUMMING-" she screamed her hips lifting off the bed and her well-endowed chest heaving. Draco pulled his fingers out slowly as Daphne's hips lowered, he slid his fingers into his mouth and moaned at the taste. Hermione let out an aroused squeak at the site and immediately Draco's eyes snapped to hers. Brown met grey and instead of anger he surprised her with a come-hither smirk.

"Well well Daph, looks like it's our lucky night…another play thing," he said beckoning Hermione closer. Like in a trance she made her way over to the bed.

"mmm I was craving some pussy," Daphne said slowly sitting up and staring at Hermione ravenously. Draco lay back onto the mountain of pillows at the headboard, his boxers tenting with proof of his excitement.

"Why don't you have some then Daph," he said resting his hand gently on his covered cock. Daphne smiled and flipped her long golden hair over her naked shoulder before crawling hands and knees over to where Hermione stood at the edge of the bed. Daphne began by pulling Hermione's pony tail out, letting the mass of dark brown curls free and wild. Hermione bit her lip as her eyes were drawn to Daphne's large D-cup breasts, they were round and heavy with hard pink nipples.

The Slytherin girl smiled before her nimble hands began to undo Hermione's white button up shirt.

"Come here," she purred pulling Hermione down for a slow kiss; she continued to undo the shirt as they kissed. Their tongues intertwined wetly and Hermione felt herself lean forward for more. The Gryffindor crawled onto the bed, they were still kissing and it was becoming more and more heated.

Her shirt was gone and her bra followed quickly after, her own C-cup breasts pressed against Daphne's and she moaned as their nipples brushed against one another's. Daphne rolled them over and settled between Hermione's legs. She flipped Hermione's skirt up over her white panties before pulling the panties off hastily. She leaned back down for a kiss, their slick folds coming together as their hips began to move slowly. They rotated and grinded against one another their moans muffled by each other's mouths.

"Fuck that's so hot," Draco said kicking his boxers off and fisting his cock at the site of the two girls writhing against each other on the bed beside him. His hips moved involuntarily as his hand slid slowly up and down his long thick member as he watched Daphne suck on the brunette's neck and then lower.

Hermione moaned loudly when the other girl's mouth covered one of her dark pink nipples. Daph sucked on one and then the other before moving her mouth lower and lower. Hermione still had on her plaid Gryffindor skirt and Daphne only smirked as she gripped the skirt in her fists for leverage before lowering her mouth onto Hermione's wet hot pussy.

"OH my god yes…" Hermione moaned as Daphne's tongue lapped at her slick folds.

"You taste so good," The Slytherin hummed as she stuck her tongue into Hermione's cavern and licked the thick honey from inside. She drug her tongue up to flick at the girls pointed clit and Hermione arched up off the bed with a short scream of pleasure. Gripping the skirt tightly with one hand the other moved to press two fingers inside of Hermione as Daphne continued to lick the hard clit in short strokes.

Hermione was writhing on the bed her eyes closed in pleasure.

With a growl Draco couldn't take it anymore and he rose up to settle behind Daphne. Gripping her waist in his hands he lined his bursting cock up with her dripping wet entrance. His fingertips dug into her soft flesh as he pushed his thick cock into her tight hole.

"mmmm," she moaned into Hermione's pussy the vibrations from her mouth making the Gryffindor squeal with desire.

"Daph you feel so good," Draco said as he pulled back and slowly pressed back in, building speed, in and out in and out, until he was slamming into her pussy her ass jiggling with every thrust. Draco stared down at Hermione's blissful face as he fucked Daphne, Hermione opened her eyes and when she saw the dark grey lust filled eyes staring back at her she lost it. Daphne curled her fingers to hit Hermione's g-spot and sucked on the hard clit and Hermione gushed as she orgasmed hard and fast. Her body lifted off the bed as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Draco leaned back to sit on his heels and pulled Daph flush against his chest, she turned her head to lay on his shoulder and they kissed sloppily as he speared into her from below. Hermione watched in amazement as the two most beautiful people she knew fucked each other passionately. Daphne threw her head back as Draco reached around to pull and pluck her sensitive nipples, her breasts bouncing in his hands as he squeezed and pulled the soft flesh.

"Holy fuck! Yeah, yeah, oh my GOD YES!" she screamed as he hit a spot deep inside her and she came, her pussy clenched around his cock and he groaned at the vice-like sensation. Pulling out of her throbbing pussy he turned his eyes slowly on the girl staring at him.

"Come here Granger," he ordered. She scoot closer to him licking her lips in anticipation, he was lean and smooth as he crawled over to her, he fingered her Gryffindor skirt and smirked. "I like this…" He leaned down and captured her mouth in a dominating kiss. Flipping the skirt up over her smooth folds he leaned up and gripped her thighs spreading her legs and running the head of his cock along her slick folds teasingly. She panted below him, her eyes on his as he teased her until she was lifting her hips in desperation.

"Tell me what you want mudblood," he said softly, another pass of his cock along her folds.

"Give me your cock, please!" she begged arching her hips upward. With an upturn of his mouth he slammed into her tight velvet pussy.

"you're so fucking tight Granger," He ground out as he slammed in and out of her hot cavern. His back flexed as he pulled in and out over and over, hard and fast. Hermione let out a continuous strand of moans as he fucked her. Daphne watched with rapt fascination at the two, her own fingers teasingly playing with her clit.

In one smooth move Draco flipped them so she was above him, her knees straddling his hips, her little skirt draping across their private areas. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, Hermione Granger above him with the Gryffindor colors spread between their sex.

"Ride me Granger," he demanded as she began to grind above him her hips moving slowly as she rose up and down on his thick cock.

"You're so big…it's so good…" she moaned throwing her head back, her curls falling around her shoulders and down her back. Draco gripped her hips tightly pulling her over him faster and harder, watching her tits bounce above him with ever stroke and movement of her lithe tight body.

"You're fucking sexy Granger," he moaned watching her ride him, she looked down at him with half-lid dark brown eyes before smiling and lifting her own hands up to play and pull at her nipples, moaning at her own ministrations. Draco slid his hands up and down her soft skin before gripping the hem of her skirt and flipping it up to reveal his cock disappearing over and over into her slick folds. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sight and he moved his thumb to press on her clit, with a shudder he felt her began to cum, her pussy tightening. Her body draped over him, her sensitive tits pressed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly to him. He braced his feet on the mattress and began to spear up into her as hard and fast as he could, holding her body flush to his.

"Oh my God, shit shit yes!" she moaned as her orgasm stretched on.

"Cum baby, that's right you feel fucking amazing," he groaned as he felt her clench around him repeatedly. Hermione looked over at Daphne who was pinching her own clit, as her eyes here focused on the Draco's cock pumping into Hermione. Hermione watched with mouth open as Daphne made herself cum, with a loud scream and she squirted her juice all over her hand and she sheets below her. At that sight Hermione screamed out, as yet another orgasm washed across her and waves and waves of white hot pleasure ripped through her body and she bit down on Draco's shoulder as he continued to fuck her through it.

When he felt her pussy flutter with the final shocks of her orgasm he pulled out slowly, moving her to sit next to Daphne he stood up next to the bed and began to stroke his still amazingly hard cock.

"Come get this cum you little whores," he said and they eagerly crawled forward, they got off the bed and kneeled in front of him mouths open and ready for his load. They watched as his fist worked the thick hard cock, once, twice, three, four times before his white creamy cum began to explode. Streams of thick cum landed everywhere, in their open mouths, on their heaving tits, on their cheeks, and even in their hair. When he was finally finished he fell back on the bed in satisfaction. The girls swallowed what was in their mouth before crawling back onto the bed on either side of him.

"Well Granger, you'll have to join us more often." Draco said with a satisfied smirk.


End file.
